Infactuation
by Katzztar
Summary: Kitty writes five poems about unrequited love.Since there are no names mentioned,it could be anyone.
1. What is This Thing?

INFATUATION  
  
These are some poems that I wrote years ago, around age 17-18.Covering a year's span, it is an account of unrequited love. My infatuation for a boy named Jason. * Sigh* you never really forget your first love.  
  
These poems can easily be adapted to Kitty. Since there are no names mentioned, it could any pairing you want, a Lancitty, Kietro, Kurtty ..or even Kitgan = Kitty/Logan. It can be anyone!  
  
Disclaimer=I don't own the X-Men. I do own the poems though.a pity they arn't worth a dime.  
  
  
  
Ch.1 What Is this Thing?  
  
"Kitty, go to sleep already! Why are you still at that desk?" Rogue nearly shouted at her roommate. You can't really blame her; it was 12:27 at night. "I'll get in bed as soon as I finished this poem Rogue." Kitty yawned, "I want to finish it while it's still in my head."  
  
"A poem? You're keepin me awake for a poem?" Rogue could not believe it. "It better be good! "  
  
"It is Rogue, it's about him." "Well you better let me read it, after all it's the least you can do after keeping me awake." " Like, ok already. I'm finished."  
  
  
  
What is This Thing?  
  
What is this thing that I feel?  
  
I'm not quite sure how to describe it  
  
When I see him I get all excited  
  
I blush, I stammer, my heart beats faster  
  
When I have the chance to talk to him  
  
I don't know what to say, then or after.  
  
What is this that I feel?  
  
I'm not quite sure how to describe it  
  
When I see him in the halls  
  
I want to stand there forever  
  
With my eyes on his, and his on mine  
  
I still don't know what to say, then or after. 


	2. What Can I do?

Ch.2 What Can I Do?  
  
Disclaimer= no I don't own any character in this fic.  
  
Kitty is awake in middle of the night, wrining another poem.  
  
  
  
What Can I do?  
  
I catch the sight of him at least  
  
Once a day, five days a week  
  
My heart beats faster  
  
As he glances up at me  
  
Oh, how I wish, how I daydream  
  
For him to be mine, body and soul  
  
But what can I do?  
  
What can I do?  
  
When I don't get a chance  
  
To talk to him in the halls  
  
What can I do?  
  
When I don't have a number to  
  
To call him up on the phone  
  
What can I do?  
  
When I don't have the courage  
  
To tell him my true feelings  
  
What can I do?  
  
I catch the sight of him  
  
And wonder what thinks of me  
  
My heart beats faster  
  
At his simple greeting  
  
Oh, how I wish, how I daydream  
  
For him to want me, body and soul  
  
But what can I do? 


	3. The Effect

Disclaimer same as before  
  
Rogue walked in to find Kitty writing another poem. " Ah just can't believe it!" that got The Look otherwise known as the Glare from Kitty. "What? I can't be creative?" Rogue grins," It's not that, ah thought you would wait ta write until it was midnite. It's only noon, sugah. You finished yet? Can Ah read it?" Kitty hands her the finished rough draft. "Yeah, knock yourself out."  
  
  
  
The Effect  
  
We talk so briefly in the halls,  
  
But it's enough to have an effect,  
  
A strong effect on me, sexy man,  
  
I'm so nervous, my hands are shaking,  
  
So weak in the knees, I'm going to fall,  
  
My heart's on a racetrack, going 150  
  
People think I'm on drugs ,  
  
Because I'm so hyped up by you,  
  
Can't you see the obvious, sexy man?  
  
Can't you see the effect you have on me?  
  
Are you blind or can't you accept the facts?  
  
Do I have an effect on you?  
  
Or is it my imagination  
  
That you're interested in me,  
  
Why can't you see the effect you have on me? 


	4. Cowardly Love

Disclaimer= you know the drill, same as before  
  
Rogue sit down with yet another poem Kitty finished that afternoon.  
  
  
  
Cowardly Love  
  
O how I long to tell him how I feel  
  
But I cannot, I dare not  
  
What if he laughs at me or worse?  
  
He gently tells me that I'm not his type  
  
That would hurt more that laughing  
  
For it anger me to be laughed at  
  
But it would help me to forget him, if need be  
  
I want to tell him how I feel, but  
  
With that thought, I am a coward. 


	5. The Fates are so Cruel

Disclaimer= what? No there is still no change,  
  
"Like here Rogue this is the last poem to the series." Kitty hands the page to the other girl.  
  
  
  
The Fates are so Cruel  
  
The fates are so cruel  
  
For first they brought you into my life  
  
Now they threaten to throw me  
  
Into a new life, one without you  
  
To do such a feat  
  
When I barely know you  
  
The fates must be cruel indeed!  
  
  
  
Author note= this was the last poem written about my infatuation for a fellow student. This poem alludes to him graduating out of school. That was where I saw him the most. I feared that I would never see him after that. I was right. 


End file.
